Beginning of A New Life
by zebrawood102
Summary: Baruch Cohen is a new addition to the "living" dead, read how Spencer moves into Billy's home and how they meet.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Billy never thought that he would die, well he always knew he would die just not in his prime as a pop star. He doesn't remember much, but at the moment he was floating above his now lifeless body. His funeral was surprisingly suttle, dispite the occasional fan running up to his casket crying, everything went well. After that his body was taken to a different place to be buried so that no one went to dig up his body, or desecrate his grave. Billy was unfeeling, sad, depressed whatever you want to call it, He just died and now he was a ghost.

A few weeks passed and Billy was hanging at his now empty Cobra Mansion, when suddenly a moving van and two cars pulled up. The first car emptied two adults and a girl with a lot of enthusiasm. The one that caught Billy's eye though was the boy, he had brown hair and tanish skin. He was getting out of the car when his mother called him, "Spencer! come on, the realistate agent is going to give us a tour." Spencer called back "OK I'll be right there.!" and hurried along with a dark green hand camera. Along the tour Billy learned that the parents were Jane and Hugh, While the sister's name was Jessica. Billy could not place where he had heard their names though.

At the end of the tour Billy had over heard them saying that Spencer's parents and Jessica were going to have the second floors rooms and Spencer was going to have the deceased Billy's room. That did NOT siit well with the famous BJC. The realistate agent was handing the deed to the house to Jane and Hugh as she said, "Congradulations on the new house Mrs. and Mr. Wright. Then it hit him, Billy had to sign a contract when he went to the music buisness and one of the things that he had to do was pick a family member to inherit his fortune just in case he had an "unfortunate accident" which of course HAD to happen. Billy picked the first one he saw and that was Jane Wright.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Spencer's parents went to start unpacking, and while spencer was going out to explore the outside of the Cobra Mansion his sister got in a flying kick from nowhere, Spencer then told her to quit doing that and went outside with his hand camera. Spencer was kind of clumsy but he was very good at observing everthing around him. Billy was floating above Spencer watching him (not in a creepy way of course) when thwo kids walked up to the gate of the house, a boy and a girl.

They waved Spencer over and the boy said, "Hi! Do you actually live here?!" then the girl pushed him out of the way and said, "Sorry about my brother, he's Rajeev and I'm Shanila Baguiati." Spencer looked at them reasuringly, "It's ok, I'm Spencer Wright, it's nice to meet you and all" he said opening the gate and shaking both the kids hands. Meanwhile Billy was floating above fantasizing about if the Wright family had any peanut butter in the pantry. Then Spencer broke into the ghosts thoughts. "Yah aparently my mom is the distant cousin of Billy Joe Cobra." Shanila and Rajeev looked astonished. "Really?!" Shanila asked, "Yup." Spencer said. "Hey if it's not any trouble for you do you want to come inside and look around?" The siblings both were wide eyed as they shook thier heads.

"Wow! this place is huge!" Rajeev said as the group + Billy walked down the halls of the second floor. "I know right, i can't believe that i live here." Spencer said, as he looked at the wierd self portriat of BJC. Billy, who was following then thee entire time chimed in and said, "Yah me niether" as he scoffed and flew up to his room on the third floor. Up on the third floor was Billy's now gloomy looking room, boxes everywhere lined the walls and held both Spencer's and Billy's belongings. Just as things couldn't get any worse for Billy the elevator chimed and Spencer, Shanilla, and Rajeev entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Instead of following the parents Billy took an interest in Spencer, somthing about him made Billy curious. Spencer went outside and started exploring, he was a bit clumsy, but was very observent. Billy floated around him as Spencer pulled out a drak green camera and started videotapeing the scenery. Just then two other kids come up to the gate and waved Spencer over, as Spencer got to the gate the boy said "Hi! im Rajeev Buguiati, do you actually live here?!" Rajeev said his body bouncing up and down a little bit. Then the girl spoke up "Hi im his sister Shanila, sorry for his behavior. But seriously do you live here now?" Spencer knew she was trying to be polite and excited at the same time and all he could do was smile.

Billy floated above the three kids as Spencer opened the gate and said "Nice to meet you, my name is Spencer Wright and yes i live here." Spencers cheeks turned a light shade of pink, as he gestured for them to come inside. Rajeev spoke first, "Wow! its huge!" his mouth ajaw. "I'll have to admit, this place is impressive." Shanila added after her brother. "Yah, apparently my mom was in Billy's will to take his house after he bites it and so we moved here. W-would you like to look around?" he asked looking sheepish.

'at least he was trying to make friends right?'

Anyways, while Spencer was showing Shanila and Rajeev the yard and the huge pool with waterslide Rajeev spoke up and said "can we you know look inside, not if it's a problem of course" Billy kind freaked out "nonononono oh heck no" Billy then floated over to the doorway blocking the entrance. "Sure why not" Spencer said heading twards the house. "What!" Billy said "You JUST met them! now you're showing them around your house! what kind of teen are you?!" Billy put his arms in front of him as to push Spencer and his guests back but alas he was still intangable and they walked right through him.

Billy was helpless as Spencer, Shanila, and Rjeev explored his mansion, occasionally Rajeev would touch somthing and Billy would have a small panic attack until Spencer motioned for him to folllow him some place else. The tour ended in Spencers room a couple minutes after Billy had gone up there to relaxe before he exploded. The elevator doors slid open and Shanila said "Wow! it's so cool that you have an elevator to your room!" Spencer blushed "It's ok" and they walked in making the invisible ghost queezy.

There were still tons of boxes of the departed rockstars memorabilia stacked against the wall. "Woah is all of thet stuff Billy Joe Cobras?" Rajeev asked heading for the towering boxes. "Yah and don't go any closer bro." Billy said floating near the group. "Yah you can look through it i guess, i'm not going to use any of it." Spencer said. Rajeev and Shanila started digging into the boxes as Billy's jaw dropped "Dude really!?"

 **( I'm sorry for the shortness of the previous chapters, i tried to make this one longer but it's coming to an end soon and I hope i did good for my first time)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After Billy had a mental breakdown and Rajjev, and Shanila pulled out somthings Spencer joined them and in the end they had all picked out things of Billy's that they wanted to keep. Rajeev found a nice red belt. Shanila had picked out a pink watch, and Spencer had a blue guitar pick that was shaped like Billy's head, the pick had a hole in it so Spencer put a string around it and was going to wear it as a neclace because he didnt play guitar. Everyone was putting on their accesories when somthing weird happened.

As soon as they put them on a blue glowing figure started to appear, and it looked like he was saying somthing then they started to hear his voice. "-and now they are whearing my stuff! what kind of after life is this?!" Billy then caught on the the silence and stared at the three kids. "Whats wrong with you three? you're just staring at my like...like you can SEE me!? Wait can you see me?" Spencer nodded his mouth gaping open. "REALLY!?" Billy was freaking out doing flips in mid air and bouncing off the walls, literally.

"A-are you Billy Joe Cobra?" Shanila asked reacognizing his face. "YAH oh my gosh! you can SEE me!" Billy was still estatic and was super happy, they could SEE him. "But arn't you um...dead?" Spencer asked. Rajeev had sat down and was now reaching out to touch the ghost but his hand went throught the apparition. "Woah" was all he could say. "Well i would like to think of it as different part of life." Billy said crossing his arms. "I have a question, How can we see you?" Shanila asked aslo reaching out to touch Billys chest, but Billy floated up to the ceiling out of reach. "Dont touch the BJC please with out permission, also i have no idea no one has been able too see me since i ideparted."

"I'm sorry but i can't take this, too much has happened, if you're here because we accidentally took your stuff here you can have it back." Spencer said taking off his 'neclace' and tossing through the ghosts translucent body. As Spencer was walking tward the elevator he thought of somthing and turned around to tell the ghost "Oh and don't haunt m- where did he go?" Spencer said looking around the room. "Did he leave?" Spencer asked but Shanila had a look on her face like she was thinking "Spencer he is right in front of you, can't you see him?" Shanila asked "no thats weird" he replied waving a hand in front of him.

All the sudden Rajeev who had been sitting down trying to proccess that a dead popstar was floating in front of him had caught on to what was going on and had picked up the neclace that Spencer threw down. "Hey, you kinda dropped this." he said as put the neclace around spencers neck then Spencer gasped as Billy came into focus right in front of his face saying "Do you think he can see me now?" "ummmm yes" Spencer retorted Shanilas' eyes widened "You can see him when you put the neclace on! it was somthing of Billy's when he was alive!" suddenly everyone understood.

After everyone got used to the fact that Billy was there to stay Shanila and Rajeen started to hang out with Spencer more often and even at school, Billy came too and so the adventure began.

 **(again so sorry for the shortness of the first 2 chapters i hope you liked my story)**


End file.
